


一（几）个赞引发的血案

by Dingydong



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, 凯皇粉别看, 南门粉也别看, 绝对偏心我哼的一篇文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingydong/pseuds/Dingydong
Summary: 事情是酱紫的，索思盖特这狗一直吊着我哼，还搞什么队长轮换，说最后大家集合完毕再定队长。但是英格兰还没集合齐就宣布他亲儿子凯皇是队长，然后在英格兰的某个媒体日我哼透露索思盖特在欧冠决赛前四天已经告诉了他这个决定，并且当天还有消息称国家队集合前两个月索思盖特就已经决定了。在正式宣布了凯皇是英格兰队长之后，拉拉纳立刻疯狂赞了好几条相关ins，让西皮狗们出现了信仰危机，由此催生了这篇文。本来是惩罚Play的，但是拉拉纳跟亨德森在国家队集合以后就不再赞凯皇了，我哼八成已经替我惩罚过了【。，所以还是暂时原谅他吧。以上是背景。所以要再提一遍，内容十分偏心，凯皇粉别看，南门粉别看！！！





	一（几）个赞引发的血案

Adam躺在床上百无聊赖地玩着手机，今天是媒体日，所有进了23人大名单的球员都要去接受采访，一下午诺大的训练基地只有他们几个候补球员在按时训练，吃饭，难免显得有些冷清。况且大家不是来自同一家俱乐部的，彼此之间也不熟悉，难以组织起什么像样的娱乐活动，于是吃完下午饭后就各自回了住处。  
他们可能出去玩了，Adam看了一眼手机左上角的时间想，已经夜里十一点了，室友却还没有回来。他一边这么想着一边对自己产生了些怜悯，他这么积极的陪练，为了争取一丝渺茫的机会，而现实是索思盖特对他还是不放心，他在圣乔治公园的日子也许剩不了几天了。  
清脆的敲门声打断了他的思绪，他本能地站起身来要去开门，走到门口才想到他的室友是有门卡的，那外面的会是谁？  
“哪位？”  
外面的回答没有迟疑：“我，Hendo。”  
Adam立刻打开门放Hendo走了进来，又往走廊里望了望，没有其他人了。他疑惑地把门关上，转过身去，这才看到Hendo的脸色不是很好。他正站在浴室和睡房的拐角处，浴室里的光透过磨砂玻璃照在他侧脸上，显得他的表情更加阴晴不定。  
“Harry呢？”他本以为Hendo是来送他的室友回来的，然而目前看来并不是这么回事。不仅不是这么回事，他还感觉到发生了什么坏事。他的大脑立刻在想象的狂野之路上飞奔了起来。  
Hendo没回答他，而是从鼻子里发出了一声短促的鼻音。熟悉他如Adam，立刻就明白了那是Hendo不想回答的意思。还好，那起码代表不是出了什么了不得的大事。  
Adam跨上前去，准备捉住Hendo的手臂，好询问他发生了什么。因为这招在以前一直很管用，只要捉住Hendo的大臂，用手指在上面摩挲，他很快就能平静下来。但这次他的手还没碰到Hendo就被抓住了，并且Hendo还很是用了些力气，让他都觉得痛了。  
他的慌乱撞进了Hendo冷冷的眼睛里，让他没忍住脊背一阵发凉。  
“我今天听说了一件事。”Hendo那双常常在笑的眼睛突然间不笑了，总让人觉得有些不适。“他们说Gareth早在两个月前就告诉Harry他是队长了。你知道吗？”  
原来是队长这回事。Adam扯了扯自己的胳膊，想把手从Hendo手中拽出来，但没有成功。“我当然不知道，我怎么会知道。”  
“……可他是决赛前四天才告诉我的。你也是那时知道的？”  
“是，”Adam又拽了拽胳膊，这次他是真的有些不耐烦了，“他也是那之前没多久告诉我我没入选的啊。”  
这话让Hendo放松了力气，但并没有放开他，他瞪着蓝眼睛，似乎想要从Adam的话里分辨出他是不是在说谎。  
“你希望Kane当队长还是我？”  
尽管Hendo的表情十分严肃，但Adam还是忍不住笑了出来，他伸出另一只手抚上Hendo的脸颊，那里的胡须刺剌剌的，手感让他上瘾。  
“别像个小孩子一样。”  
Hendo不说话了，只是直直地看着他，这让Adam有些无奈。虽然这个小他两岁的男孩已经当了几年利物浦的队长，在这之前也是英格兰队长的热门人选，可一到场下有时还是会透露出孩子气来。如果让他说实话的话，不得不说大多数时候还都挑的是一些不恰当的时机。这时他一定不能像个老大哥一样地教训对方，必须要顺着他才能让他的孩子气尽快过去。  
Adam不再挣扎，而是走得更近了些，被抓着的手臂失去了一方的力量，叠在两人身体间，他们的对峙变成了近似的一个拥抱。  
“我当然希望你当队长。你的经验更足，位置也更适合。”他凑过去，嘴唇离对方只有几厘米，他能感觉到Hendo潮湿的呼吸喷在自己脸上。“而且，你还是我的‘best mate’。”他说best mate的方式足够让Hendo意识到他的意味，这两个单词在周围人孜孜不倦的调笑下已经成了他们两个之间的性暗号。  
感觉到Hendo态度的松动，Adam心里升起一阵得意。他用鼻子轻蹭着Hendo的下巴，等着Hendo的反应。  
“可是……”Hendo再开口时没那么强硬了，还有些委屈，“可是你赞了Harry当队长的ins。好几条。”  
Adam忍不住噗嗤笑了出来，原本营造出来的暧昧气氛也一散而尽。“你还会数这些东西的吗？”他后仰着身子去调笑Hendo，这才发现Hendo的脸又黑了下来，抓着他的那只手再次用上了力。他立刻意识到自己开了个不合时宜的玩笑，Hendo严峻的神情让他不自觉想要抽走抚在Hendo脸颊上的另一只手，但Hendo没有让他如愿，只消一个动作，他的另一只手腕也被Hendo攥在了手里。  
Hendo的反常让Adam慌张了起来，双手被擒住也让他更没法发力，只能直面Hendo质疑的目光。这让他觉得像是被钉在案板上的猎物，这种感觉可以说是他最不喜欢的感觉了。他失去了刚才的得意，但对面是Hendo，他也不能使出全身力气反抗，只好软下了态度期望能唤回一点Hendo平日里的轻松。  
“Jordan，我们谈过这个了，你记得吗？我看到他宣布队长的新闻后就给你打电话了，你说你没问题。”  
“对，但那是那个时候。那是在我知道Harry早已经知道了之前。”  
Adam刚刚只意识到了Hendo是因为队长的事情在怄气，之前通电话的时候他就担心Hendo是要强才不承认自己的失落，所以看到Hendo终于肯发脾气了他还觉得松了口气。但直到这时他才开始仔细思考起了Hendo刚刚的话：Harry早于Hendo两个月就得到了通知？那这两个月来演的是什么戏？所有人都以为队长的人选还有的商量，周围人甚至异口同声觉得Hendo的赢面更大一些。他还记得Trent揶揄Hendo说他在国家队还得当自己队长管着自己时，Hendo那表面推辞，实则掩藏不住的骄傲。这么想着，Adam不禁对索思盖特产生了些不满：如果他真的两个月前就做好了决定，那干嘛非要憋到他们欧冠决赛前才告诉Hendo？该死的，他恨不得回到几天前，把自己点过的赞都收回来。但时间毕竟不能倒流，他也不能跟Hendo一起孩子气地跟教练置气，只能先试图安抚Hendo的情绪。  
“Jordan，我知道你很生气，我也生气。但你不能被这事影响了，也许……也许教练有自己的苦衷，也许你能跟他谈谈？”  
Hendo没再说话，眉头还是皱着，看来他的话并没有起到什么作用。忽然间，他感觉到胳膊上的力量由捏变成了拽，他的上身好像塞满了填充物的背包一样被拎了起来，他只能赶忙迈起步子来跟着Hendo的脚步移动。他跌跌撞撞地迈了几步就又被一股力量扯着胳膊停了下来，对房间位置的记忆让他感觉到自己身后就是床，而且不是他自己的床。  
一种不好的感觉升了上来，果然下一秒他就被按倒在了床上。身下床单陌生的香水味道让他再次挣扎了起来，Hendo像捕到了猎物的野兽一般将他的胳膊按在胸前不放，他的一条腿被Hendo用腿压制住，只剩一条可以动弹，但面对着Hendo他又不敢做出什么大动作来。如同一个正在收杆的老钓手，Hendo就这样势在必得地看着他的挣扎慢慢平息，直到最后只能喘着粗气望着Hendo。他的胳膊因为过分的弯曲，手肘处传来了拉伤一样的疼痛，他觉得自己的肘关节就像被错位安插在一起的积木。Hendo还是一动不动地盯着他，他的眼神既熟悉又陌生，除了Adam经常会在里面看到的激情外，还多了些冷冰冰的怒意。他又盯着Hendo的眼睛与他对视了一会儿，见Hendo不管是动作还是眼神都没有改变的迹象，他只得先服了软。  
Adam把头侧到一边移开眼神，这个动作却让床单上的味道离他的鼻子更近了。  
“Jord，这是Harry的床……”他想要说我们去另一张床上吧，但Hendo没让他把话说完就又用了用力，致使他的胸口一阵发闷，差点喘不上气来。  
“别提他。”Hendo的声音冷硬还有些嘶哑，Adam忍不住吞了一口口水。  
“……那你能先放开我的手吗？你弄疼我了。”Adam试图接着循循善诱，这次的话似乎收到了一丝效果，他肘部的不适感减轻了很多，然而Hendo却并没有放开他，而是换了个姿势将他的手举过头顶，按在了床里。Harry今天一天都没回来过，他的床铺几分钟前还在展示着服务人员娴熟的手艺，而现在，Adam能想象得来那是怎样的一团糟。  
Hendo原本是用左腿按在他的右腿上，靠另一条腿支撑站在地上。Adam感到床一沉，下一秒他就感觉到Hendo的右腿也上了床，并且借着刚才站在他两腿间的位置，现在Hendo的右腿正好顶在他的左边大腿内侧，左腿也移到了他的右腿内侧——也就是说，Hendo此时正像个支架一样撑开他的大腿。他有些慌了，开始用力想要夹起腿来，但他的姿势让他处在不利的位置上，完全无法与Hendo向前一寸寸挪动的动作相抗衡。他的腿筋像被球击中的球网一样绷了起来。  
通常情况下，他不介意Hendo在床上表现得强势一些，他有时甚至巴不得能看到Hendo强硬的样子，那总能让他性致大增。但今天，在不属于他们两个的房间里，面对这样一个Hendo，他觉得很不安——Hendo从来不生着气与他做爱，应该说Hendo从来不真正生他的气。慌乱下他又想要推开Hendo，但手还没离开床垫十厘米远就又被压了回去，跟着一起落下来的还有Hendo尖尖的牙齿。  
Hendo的牙齿咬在他的脖子上，让他忍不住惊叫了出声。平常Hendo总是舔多于咬，他几乎只会咬Adam的乳头，轻轻的噬咬，从不会让他觉得疼痛。可这次他用上了些力气，Adam能感觉到他的牙齿陷进自己肉体的感觉。他尖尖的牙齿更像是什么嗜血的野兽，甚至是吸血鬼。趁Hendo的嘴巴离开原地，准备寻找下一个落口点时，Adam更用力地扭动起了身体，但四肢都被囚禁着的他最多也只能拱起中间的身体。他知道Hendo现在不想听见他室友的名字，但他不得不考虑这件事。“Hendo，放开我，Harry随时都有可能回来——”  
“是吗？”Hendo把头从他的颈窝里抬起来，那双眼发红的样子，要不是Adam知道他不喝酒，他一定会以为Hendo是在聚会上喝多了。“那就回来好了。让他看看我是怎么在他的床上操你的。他没法连你也拿走。”  
哦，天哪，他是真的受伤了，Adam想，平日里他是怎么也说不出这样的话的。可不管他多想安慰Hendo，他也不能真正放任Hendo说的那种情形发生，那不仅会毁了他们的足球生涯，还会毁了他们的生活。但他还没来得及说些什么，Hendo就突然放开他的手，腿也退了开去。正当他好奇Hendo为什么改了主意时，他就被一双大手捉着腰翻了过去，在身下蓬松的被子的支撑下，似乎不费吹灰之力。那只大手迅速又利索地扒掉了他宽松的睡裤和内裤，让他的下半身一下暴露在了空气中。  
“Ha——”，他又想提出Harry的事情，但打了一个激灵，把名字的后半部分咽了回去。“Hendo，我们至少把门反锁上！”  
他得到的回应是那双手移到了他的屁股上，攥着他那里松软的肉掰到了两边。突然极度的暴露让他呼吸急促了起来，他能感到自己的后穴也在不受控制地收缩合拢。一想到Hendo现在看到的他的样子，他就觉得羞耻的要命，但那同时又有种难以言喻的性吸引力。  
血液直冲他的脑袋而去，他感到一阵眩晕，但同时，他的耳朵又十分清楚地收集着一切来自门口方向的声音。他知道酒店的地毯很厚，隔音效果很好，但他不能放弃任何得到警报的机会。如果Harry这个时候回来了，他就会看到Hendo把脸埋在他室友的臀肉间，嘴巴卖力地动作着，而他平日里总是一副人畜无害的样子的室友则正把脸埋在他的被子里，弓起腰来把自己往Hendo嘴上送——Adam没法想象这个画面将会对Harry造成怎样的冲击。  
这里不比在利物浦：球员间的关系没有那么亲密，他们通常不会聊太私人的话题，也不会开太私人的玩笑。在利物浦，虽然没几个人真正知道他和Jordan的关系，但大家都爱拿他和Jordan的“bromance”打趣，以至于有时他都不屑于在大家面前遮掩与Jordan的亲密互动。在国家队里，气氛变得严肃了起来，所有事情都是严格职业化的，互相之间的话题除了足球寥寥无几，更没人关注他和Jordan的私人关系。他和Jordan在国家队里时总是会不由自主地维持适当的距离——当然了，这是人前，在人后他们还是会住在同一间房里，还是能做他们喜欢做的事。不过这次因为他和Hendo不同时间来报道，所以球队将他们安排在了不同的房间。他和Harry住了一个礼拜，而Hendo的新室友则是小puppy Trent。Harry可能连他和Hendo在场外也是好朋友这件事都不知道，更别提让他接受Adam和Hendo不仅只是好朋友的场面了。  
Hendo的舌头在他的穴口挑逗了几下，但明显没有平时的耐心，好像想把整个前戏都快进过去。Adam也不在意，他也想快点结束——在Harry回来前结束。  
“安全套和润滑油，在我背包的夹层里。”他支起上半身来，回头朝墙角堆着的自己的行李示了示意。Hendo的半张脸还埋在他的屁股里，那样子性感得可怕，他忍不住呜咽了出声。  
但Hendo没有像平常一样听他的话，他没有下床去取东西，而是把舌头换成了自己的手指。Adam干涩的甬道里一下就被塞进了两根手指，这让他有些不适应，只能把头转回去不住地低声骂着脏话。Hendo像是一点也没被阻力影响似地戳刺着自己的手指，变换着角度在他体内探索。Adam的头抵着被子，刚好能从自己跪着的两腿之间看到Hendo的下半身。他还穿着训练服，相对来说比较修身的运动裤隐隐约约地露出了Hendo发达的大腿肌肉曲线，以及他两腿之间那明显已经勃起了的阴茎。  
他比平常兴奋，Adam想，angry sex让他兴奋。好吧，这倒是一片新大陆，他会记下来，将来也许有用。眼下最紧要的是让Hendo快点结束这次性爱，为达到这一目的，Adam决定要使出些招数来，一些让Hendo无法招架的招数。  
Adam一只手撑着上身，另一只手伸到身后，感受着位置，顺利将一根手指随着Hendo的动作一起插了进去。Hendo的手指停了下来，只有Adam的手指挤在Hendo的手指和自己的内壁间，艰难地活动。一般情况下，他还需要更多的准备才能接受三根手指，但今天他顾不上那么多了。而他的招数也明显起了作用，身后Hendo大口的吸气声让他难受间也挤出了个笑容。后穴里另外两根手指旋即跟着他的节奏一起动了起来，口水的润滑不够，三只手指一起动起来时，难受还是大于快感。他希望Hendo能清醒起来，起码拿来润滑油，但这会儿的Hendo恐怕很难听得进去，所以他也只能咬住下唇止住了自己不悦的哼声。  
除了自己可悲的还在寻找感觉的家伙之外，从腿间看过去，Adam能看见Hendo的另一只手也挪到了裤裆上，正隔着裤子揉搓着自己的勃起。Adam舒展开身体朝后坐去，迎上Hendo的手指，同时让自己发出了一声难耐的呻吟。Hendo一直喜欢他的呻吟声，他自己也知道自己的声音比起许多男性来说显得有些温吞柔软，所以平日里并不是总那么喜欢自己的声音，就是到了床上也常常吝惜于叫出来。Hendo在床上就常常用软磨硬泡的方法诱他叫出声来，这次他就要用声音引诱Hendo。  
“Jord……Come on……”  
他听到后面的Hendo低声骂了句脏话，然后插在他身体里的那两只手指被收了回去，他也跟着收回了手，撑在了床上。手指上透明的液体还反着光，考虑到被子被自己的体液弄脏，Adam又心慌了起来。还好Hendo终于麻利地拿来了润滑油和安全套，准备好了自己。Adam向后爬了几步，把自己送到了床沿上，好方便Hendo的下一步动作，连他自己都意识到了自己的动作显得太心急了。  
Hendo站在床边，他没有把裤子脱掉，而是半褪到大腿根上，完全勃起的阴茎正是Adam习惯的样子。Adam用两臂撑起了上身，等着Hendo的进入。润滑油盖子打开的声音非常清脆，接着他就感到一股黏腻的液体钻进了股缝间。Hendo的手指跟着赶到，很轻松地就将聚集在穴口周围的润滑油捅了进去。  
一切准备就绪后，Hendo的身体跟着覆了上来，可Adam等待着的穿透感却没有来到。Hendo用一只手从他身体下面穿过去勒紧了他的腰身，另一只手握住了他的阴茎，而自己的家伙却只在Adam股缝里流连。  
Adam着急着想要让Hendo快一点进来，可Hendo却不紧不慢地耸动着胯部，让自己的阴茎在Adam的股缝间来回磨蹭。Adam想抱怨，可Hendo的手圈着他的阴茎熟练地套弄着，渐渐充血的下身让他头脑发热，只顾闭眼享受了起来。Hendo的动作有些粗暴，呼吸粗重地喷在他的肩头，赫叱赫叱的，像是还带着愤怒一样。  
终于，Hendo放开了照顾他的手，转而站直了身体。很快Adam就感觉到阴茎的圆头抵在了自己身后，他深吸一口气放松了身体，迎着Hendo的动作，把那根漂亮的肉棍吞了进去。随着一声不知来自于谁的满足的叹息，Hendo摆动着腰开始了动作。  
他们非常熟悉彼此，知道什么样的动作能让对方头皮发麻。Adam虽然心急，但他还是决定让Hendo享受一会儿，他值得这个。  
Hendo小幅度但速度飞快地摆着腰，这每次都能给Adam带来美妙的感觉。他撞击的地方如同有蚂蚁爬过一样，从身后一直爬到脊柱上，带着四肢都酥酥麻麻的。Hendo的动作带着股不讲理的野蛮，每次撞击都让Adam像要飞出去似的。Hendo也发现了，所以用两只手箍住了他的腰。现在Adam没法动了，只能按照Hendo的手和胯的节奏撞上他的阴茎。  
Adam的胳膊早已又酸又麻，支撑不住了，他只得放松下胳膊，上身坍塌下去，将脸埋进了被子里。耳朵被松软的棉被挡住后，身后的撞击声和自己的呼吸声听起来都像是另一个世界里的似的，有种不真实感，眼前的黑暗再加上他们现在维持着的稳定节奏，这些都让他的头脑跟着放松了不少。让他感到有一丝变化的是腰上那似乎要掐断他的力量突然不见了，然后他才意识到Hendo的动作也慢了下来。但那种不真实感还没有消退，他还是觉得与现实有种剥离感，不想扭头去看发生了什么。  
这样的节奏持续了好一会儿，一种不安感始终在Adam的脑子里的某个地方，像一颗垫在鞋里的石子一样，让他没法安心享受目前的状况。最终他还是用了用力，把埋在被子里的脸侧过来，问了句“你在干嘛？”他能听见自己的声音十分懒散，而他得到的回答也是漫不经心的一个鼻音，这让他不得不稍稍支起身子来自己去看。  
他回头看到的，是Hendo举着他的手机对着他的样子——显然是在拍视频。Adam一个激灵伸直了手臂，将整个身体都立了起来。对于一个并不热衷社交媒体的人来说，Hendo确实太喜欢拍照录像了，但他们从来没有拍摄过性爱视频，那太危险了——毕竟前车之鉴太多了，且论性爱视频内人物的性向和身份的话，没一个前车能足够劲爆给他们做鉴。  
“Hendo，停下来！”他严肃了起来，还使了使力气反抗Hendo将他拉向自己的另一只手，但Hendo不为所动，拉不动他便自己动了起来。  
“放松，我会把它存进上锁的文件夹里的。”  
“Jordan Henderson！”Adam叫出了Hendo的全名，以让对方知道自己是非常认真的。他的四肢都用上了力，让自己僵硬得像个木头，然后一字一字地接着说，“我要生气了！”  
然而Hendo不仅没有停下腰上的动作，也没有放下手里的手机，回答得理所当然：“拜托，你得让我在俄罗斯的时候有点材料。”  
这句话让Adam一下子泄了气——他们俩都知道这次他能去俄罗斯的几率小之又小，而他们对此能做的少之又少。他觉得自己没了力气，索性任由Hendo的手重新带着他动了起来。  
“Come on, Adz.为了我，叫两句。”他听到身后Hendo的命令声，也就任由怒气、怨气一同随着叫声发泄了出来。Hendo在他叫声的伴奏下，腰越摆越有力，最后竟不知是他的叫声在合着Hendo的节奏，还是Hendo在合着他的。  
啪！一个火辣辣的巴掌落在了他的左臀上，让他本能地向前窜了窜，在他还没反应过来前，另一个巴掌又落了下来。疼痛混杂着兴奋，让他忍不住低吟出了上帝的名号，连他自己也不知道是为了求助还是赞美。Hendo的另一只手一定还举着手机，所以他才只有左臀受到了照顾。想到Hendo在俄罗斯的酒店房间里偷偷对着手机里屁股上的红手印手淫的样子，他感觉自己好受了一点。  
等他觉得自己的郁闷发泄得差不多了，就决定是时候结束了，于是用了用力，收紧了臀部的肌肉，立刻便听到了Hendo的低声咒骂。他用余光看到Hendo的手机从他背后划出一道弧线，掉在了旁边自己的床上。腾出两只手的Hendo整个人附了下来，两只胳膊牢牢绕在了他胸口和腹部，活像一只八爪章鱼。从Hendo愈发起劲了的动作来看，他的计划没有起到预想的效果。而从Hendo舔上他耳廓的舌头来看，Hendo也不像之前那样装冷酷了，找回了平日的亲切，或许就是因为他说他生气了的缘故。  
Adam还是一心想着快点结束，但Hendo却变得更加不紧不慢了。虽然他的动作温柔了很多，还在讨好地蹭着Adam的后颈，可Adam却无心欣赏他的转变。他又试着夹紧了几次后穴，但换来的却只有Hendo一次次低声的咒骂和更加狂热的动作。看着比平日里还要持久的Hendo，Adam只好开口求饶了。他想说“快点(Hurry)”，可垂着头的动作让他有些张不开嘴，迷迷糊糊间，Hendo一定是把他的话听成了Harry。  
Hendo突然间僵住了，而Adam还没反应过来发生了什么。下一秒，他只能感觉到身后的人猛地起身离开了。等他再抬起头时，Hendo已经几个大步坐在了旁边床的床沿上。Hendo的运动裤又拉了上去，他坐在床沿，低着头，一只手的胳膊肘搭在膝盖上，手掌根抵着他的眉骨。而Adam则光溜溜地趴在另一边的床上，一脸茫然，左边屁股上还留着显眼的掌印，样子傻透了。他一直没明白到底是怎么了，直到Hendo沉默了几秒后，挫败又严厉地重复了之前的话：“别提他”之后，Adam才知道发生了什么。  
他想到了应该趁这个时间去把门锁上，但又想他应该去安慰Hendo，然后他再一次想到了该去把门锁上。最终他还是下了床，走向了Hendo。他握住了Hendo支着的那只手手腕，但没有拉开它。这个姿势让他的老二正好挺在了Hendo脑袋前，让他感觉自己非常混蛋(dick)，于是他干脆蹲了下来，但他没料到这个动作让他刚刚被半途而废了的后穴感觉奇怪了起来。  
“我没提他，”他耐心地朝Hendo解释到，“我只是想让你快点，他随时都可能回来。”  
Hendo的表情没什么变化，没有看他，只是哼了一声，听不出对他的回答是满意还是不满意。可Adam能感觉到他身边的气场没那么沉重了，所以他决定开个玩笑（也不算是个玩笑）。他摇了摇Hendo的手腕，埋怨道：“你这个小混球，打算就这么不管我了？”这成功让Hendo噗嗤笑了出来，他瞪了Adam一眼，回到：“是你活该。”  
“可是 _你_ 不该遭这罪呀。”Adam意有所指地瞟了一眼Hendo支着帐篷的裤子，站了起来。他本想趁这个机会去锁上门，可就在他转身走向门口的时候，Hendo又抓住了他的胳膊。  
“你要去哪？”Hendo的眉头再一次皱了起来，Adam只好放低了声音重新劝导他。“Hendo，就让我去把门锁上，之后你想干什么都行。”  
Hendo的蓝眼睛在天花板上几盏小暗黄色投射灯的照耀下好像陷入了思考，他轻咬着下唇盯着Adam，好久没有说话，像是在衡量着该说些什么。  
“别担心这个了——”  
“Hendo，别像个小——”  
“他已经醉到不省人事了。”Hendo的神情突然间带上了愧疚，每次他的眉头像蚯蚓拱起的身体一样弯成一道弧线，眼睛眨巴眨巴地看着Adam时，都会让Adam联想到做了错事求饶的狗狗。他被这神情迷惑了两秒，之后才明白了Hendo的话是什么意思。“从酒吧回来我就把他安顿在我房间了。……他不会回来了。”  
“所以你早就知道了？”Adam想生气，可他试着调动了两次愤怒的情绪都没有成功，反而不知为何，Hendo的回话竟让他有些刮目相看。于是他也不再假装板着脸，而是露出了邪恶的笑。他走回了Hendo面前，以一个夸张的动作跨坐在了Hendo大腿上，对方紧张的舔嘴唇动作让他很是受用。“你有时候还真能给我惊喜，Mr. Henderson。”  
他的胳膊搭在Hendo的两肩上，稍微低下头后刚好能平视着Hendo的眼睛。没有了顾虑，Adam原本的焦急烟消云散了，这个姿势让他更能掌握主动。他向前蹭了蹭，贴得离Hendo更近了，下身也能感觉到Hendo的勃起隔着裤子在蹭着他，现在轮到了本来不紧不慢的Hendo着急了。Adam感到两只大手伸到自己身后拖住了他的两瓣臀肉，随着两只手的揉搓，他的后穴感觉更空虚了，他只能偷偷咬住口腔内壁才能忍住不马上拽下Hendo的裤子。看着眼前Hendo无辜的全神贯注的蓝眼睛，他忍不住想要报复之前Hendo瞒着他、折磨他的恶行。  
他抬了抬屁股，又慢慢坐了下去，这次故意蹭了蹭Hendo裆前撑起的帐篷，还模仿被插入的样子拉长了声音从喉咙里发出了满足的嗯声。他的阴茎前端划在Hendo粗糙的外套上，让他怀疑那里是否留下了一道潮湿的痕迹。他怀疑Hendo真正感觉到的摩擦根本不明显，可这一切的结合却让Hendo兴奋了起来，他蓝眼睛中间黑色的瞳孔收缩了一下，而且Adam真实地感到了Hendo的家伙在他屁股下面，隔着一层布料在 _抖着_ 。尽管他没有真的得到满足，可就像这样调戏Hendo就已经很有趣了。他又重复了几次，听着Hendo的呜咽声一次比一次脆弱，看着Hendo把下唇咬得越来越狠，他心里一阵得意。  
Hendo一定早就忍不住了，可Adam压在他身上，他也无可奈何，只能挺直了脊背好让Adam抱得牢些，拖着他的臀部不让他在起伏间一个不小心翻下去。Adam的样子和声音让他心潮澎湃，他能感到自己的裤子前面都已经湿了一片了，但Adam却还没有进入正题的意思。“Adz，”他在喘息间顺出了一口气来，“别玩我了，拜托。”  
他的话让Adam停了下来。Adam看着Hendo，眼前的人因为太过渴望而显得有些可怜，这让Adam更加得意了。“知道吗？你今天还没吻过我。”  
Hendo眨了眨眼，显然他之前真的没有想过这件事。但眨完了眼后，Hendo就仰着脸吻上了Adam。这个吻是轻柔缱绻的，几乎与他们这半天热火朝天的做爱不搭调了，但那是他们常接吻的方式，这样的吻总能让时间，让一切都消失上一阵子。  
等他们互相分开时，Adam意识到Hendo的手已经移到了他的膝窝处，本能让他伏在Hendo肩上，抱紧了Hendo的脖子。下一刻，Hendo从鼻子里闷哼了一声，然后就抱着他站了起来。Adam忍不住惊叫了一声，脚下失去了支撑让他本能地觉得害怕，但也觉得兴奋，看着眼前两颊绯红的放大的脸，他用力用腿夹住了Hendo的腰，然后再一次吻了上去。Hendo现在只有一只手箍着他的腰了，另一只手则在忙着把裤子向下扯，Adam也只留了一只胳膊挂在Hendo的脖子上，另一只手去帮着Hendo扯另一边的裤子。但他只够得到上衣下沿，于是只能尴尬地抓了一把Hendo的训练外套。他能感觉到Hendo脖子上爆出的血管来，那些血管像有生命一样在他的胳膊下扑通扑通地跳着，又或者那是他自己胳膊上的脉搏？他也不知道。  
最后，在Hendo喘不上气前，他们抱在一起像两坨缝在一起的沙袋一样掉回了床上。Hendo的小目标达成了，他的裤子脱掉了一半，所以当Adam再次落在Hendo的大腿上时，与他触碰的变成了柔软，暖和，黏腻的皮肤。这种真实的触感带回来的回忆让他立刻后悔起了之前拖延时间的小游戏。Adam的膝盖现在能跪在床上了，他推了一把Hendo的肩膀，但Hendo没倒下去，而是用双手支在了身后，不过这空间也足够Adam继续行动了。  
Adam一手按在Hendo腰上，一手扶着他擎在自己股缝间的阴茎，对准入口慢慢坐了下去。随着一声长叹，他今晚第一次没有顾虑地享受起了性爱。他自己也已经全身泛红了，连美黑的成果都相形见绌，可他自己却看不到。他一边控制着自己起伏着身体，一边撸动自己被忽略了多时的柱身，前后两方的快感让他一阵头重脚轻。动了没一会儿，他的膝盖和大腿肌肉就开始发热了，所幸Hendo向来不是个懒惰的人，愿意为他的队友分担累活。他稍微调整了一下，只留了一只手撑在后面，另一只手扬起来伸到前面，扶住Adam的腰，用力挺了挺胯。  
被撞上前列腺的那一刻，Adam的脑海里出现了一个好主意，一个天才的主意，他不敢相信自己怎么能才想到。于是这时的他一手搂着Hendo的后颈，另一只手快速地在自己的阴茎上套弄，刚被戳刺到敏感点所带来的猛烈快感让他向后仰着头，用被拉成了扁平的声带发出了一声惊叹：“噢，我的队长……”  
Hendo的动作突然加快了起来，虽然房间里开着空调，但他内衬的T恤已经被汗浸湿了，连挨着头皮的那一截头发也已经因为汗水而结成了一绺一绺。他低着头皱着眉，全神贯注地盯着自己和Adam结合的下半身，似乎是在完成冲刺跑一样的认真，喉咙里发出的低吟声带着坚定的韵律。  
由于Hendo过快的动作和敏感点处积累的越来越刺激的快感，Adam已经没法再握住自己的阴茎了，他必须把那只手也搭在Hendo肩上才能在激烈的摆动里维持住平衡。可高潮的感觉也越来越近，他的家伙在他们身体的起伏间来回打在他自己的小腹和Hendo的外套上，还在可悲地向外渗着液体。  
“Adz,再叫一次……再叫一次……”Hendo的声音突然传来，他听起来像是缺了氧，赫叱赫叱的，像被人攥住了脖子。  
他的头脑有些不清楚了，他能感觉到自己快要到了，他能感觉到身体里插着的那根家伙变得更加火热坚硬，于是他后知后觉地想到，Hendo也快了。他的嘴巴在他的脑袋反应过来之前就先回应了Hendo，声音传进自己耳朵里时，他才察觉到自己比起Hendo来也强不了多少。他听见自己在乱七八糟地叫着，“Jordan……我的队长……你是我的队长……”  
Hendo撑在背后的那只手突然用力推着床面，让身体坐直了起来。他们回到了刚才Hendo还没脱下裤子前的姿势，只是这次Hendo的两只手都握在了他的腰上，到最后他也不知道是自己在动还是Hendo抱着他在动了。高潮的感觉越来越近，Hendo的动作也越来越快，那感觉就像一根炸药在自己的体内越来越接近炸点。最终在这根炸药将炸未炸时，他默契地把它放了出来（又或者是Hendo把他抱离开的？他不确定）。接下来的一切都是Hendo完成的，他一只手把他们俩的阴茎握在了一起，要不了几下他们就前后脚射了出来。  
释放完的Hendo仰头躺了下去，陷在蓬松的被子里喘起了气。膝盖酸痛的Adam很想站起来，可却没有力气，只能保持着跨坐在Hendo身上的姿势等着力气恢复。身下的Hendo一脸放空地盯着天花板，深色的训练服外套上白色的粘稠精液十分显眼。Adam噗嗤笑了出来，他伸出手勾了勾Hendo的衣服下摆，笑着对他说：“你搞得一团糟——队长。”Hendo抻着脖子看了一眼自己的衣服，又倒了下去。“刚刚应该脱下来的……明天没得穿了……”  
“我胳膊都酸了，”Hendo一边嘟囔着一边伸展了几下左胳膊，看样子是刚才在身后用力撑了太久。Hendo正在茫然放空的时候，一片阴影笼罩在了他头顶。Adam面部的线条在背后射灯的光线下更加柔和了，几缕半长的头发从头上垂下来，在额前显得轻飘飘的。Hendo被Adam的微笑吸引了，都没有注意到Adam动了动右胳膊，直到一阵舒服的力道从他的左臂传来时他才意识到那是Adam正在给他按摩。  
Adam看着这个被他的阴影覆盖着的男人——男孩，心想他确实常常会忘记了他比自己要小，可承担的却比自己还要多。他很少在外人面前表露负面情绪，甚至在朋友间也从不黑脸，但那并不是因为他感觉不到这些。继而他又想起了今天令Hendo生气的源头，记起的事让他开始心疼这个正抬眼感激地看着他的男孩——他不该被那么对待。  
他的手停在了Hendo的大臂上，他抓着那里坚实的肌肉，手却只能围住一半。一想到自己的手正围成一个C字，他忍不住暗笑了起来。  
“不管谁戴着袖标，”他微笑着但严肃地向Hendo保证到，“你永远都是我的队长。”  
Hendo还是像往常一样咧着大嘴笑着，长长的上下睫毛让他的眼睛看起来总是有些迷蒙，掩盖了他的许多感情，但Adam敢说他现在一定被自己感动了。Adam感觉到手底下的肌肉突然间撑开了自己的手指，下一秒他就被带着侧身倒在了床上，柔软的被子像一个梦一样接住了他。一切发生得太快了，他还没来得及做出反应，Hendo就已经靠过来吻上了他。时间和世界照例消失了一会儿，他的耳膜里只剩下了他们交换唾液的声音，和Hendo嗓子里舒服的嗡嗡声，像一只大型动物。  
“要是我真的没去成俄罗斯……”等他们分开后，Adam捧着Hendo的脸说道。他有点缺氧，也有点被他一直以来心知肚明极有可能到来的结局影响到，从而有点忧郁，但总体来说，他感受到的还是正面的情绪，是爱——除了接收到的外，最重要的是他想给出去的那些。“你会和Harry好好的吧？”  
听到这个名字的时候，Hendo还是撇了撇嘴角，但他没怎么犹豫就回答道：“当然。”  
Adam又笑了，他凑上去再一次吻上了Hendo还沾着他口水的亮晶晶的嘴巴。他还得想个借口跟Harry解释为什么他的被子要被送去洗一下，不过这问题还是留给明天再解决吧。


End file.
